Lonley No More
by beautifulanime
Summary: This story is a tribute to Lil-Red and Chris to find out who they are, look up 1winterfrostfinalfantasy, rated M for MAJOR lemons later on.


**this story is a tribute to Lil-Red and Chris to find out who they are, look up 1winterfrostfinalfantasy, rated M for MAJOR lemons later on. **

**Lonely no more**

Monday, 3:19 Pm , August 21st , it was just another normal day at fairy tail, within the walls of the guild laughter and yelling was heard.

"SHUT IT FLAME HEATER!" Gray cried

"MAKE ME ICE BRAIN!" Natsu shouted

"BE A MAN!" Elman stomped over to the group

"ELFMEN, STAY OUT OF THIS!" both gray and Natsu growled at elfman

"m-my….. Strawberry shortcake…." Ezra whimpers

"Uh-oh, "Lucy blinks standing taking a few steps back from the steaming Ezra.

"You guys will pay!" Ezra growled darting at the two boys.

"… same old fairy tail... I'm happy I'm here. "A girl said quietly from a corner table, her hair was short and red, and she had silver eyes. It was Lil-red, lucy ran over to her and sat at her table.

"why are you all alone over here Lil-red?" Lucy asks looking at the girl worried.

"…im fine…" Little red said finally, a boy walked into the guild doors. He had fine blond hair and blue jeans with a simple top and bikers jaket. "FINALLY BACK NOW ARE WE?! " natsu screams rushing over to the boy, causing the two girls to turn to see who it was. Lil-reds eyes grew wide as she stood up suddenly. Her cheeks turning crimson lucy smiled looking at the girl.

"You've never met chris, have you?" lucy finally asks lil-red broke away her gaze.

"Chris?" little red asks as she blinked looking at the boy.

"lets… go meet him!" lucy giggled grabbing lil reds hand and dragging her over to the boy named chris.

"Hey Chris, Been a while, meet Lil-red the newest guild member. " Chris looked over at the calm girl causeing lil red to blush again. Chris blinked his cheeks turning slight red themselves.

"Hello…. Little red…." Chris mumbled looking away quickly. Lil red nodded indicating she was too glad to meet the boy.

2 months later!

One month later everyone in the guild new that little red and Chris had a thing for each other. Although, they don't like to admit that they do, Natsu and the other two dragon slayers can see it.

"Why won't you accept that you two like each other?" Natsu yelled causing the two to look at each other then look away.

"I think you two would make a cute couple!" Lucy giggled causing the love birds to look at the girl in surprise.

There blush depend suddenly a loud bang was heard. It was Ian and his crew! Three of the men darted at Chris about to show no mercy. Little red quickly jumped out in front of the boy. Slowly her form began to change, screaming her skin peeled away from her body. She shook growling as the flame atrotch attacked the men killing them with one hit. She quickly ran to another room her form changing back to human. Quickly walking back out little red was sweeping off her dress. Chris came walking up to her.

"What was that?" he asked concern in his voice.

"It's a gift... Something Ian implanted in me... But to me... It's more like a curse." little red looked down in shame, but that shame was interrupted when suddenly Chris's hand grabbed the girls chin pulling her up to see him.

"C-Chris..." little red quietly asked. Interrupted again, little reds eyes grew wide realizing the soft, warm pressure on her lips. Chris was kissing her.

Little red attempted to mummer Chris's name in the kiss, but since Chris didn't want her to speak, he quickly thrust his tongue within the girls little mouth. Exploring her wet cavern, Chris slowly pushed little red up against a wall. Natsu heard the soft slam and turned around to see what was going on. He sees the two, blinking Natsu's cheeks grew red as he quickly turned back around, Lucy smiles seeing the two. Little red began to shake slightly and melt away as Chris's hot tongue traveled around her mouth. Giving up, little red finally agreed to it and leaned into the kiss closing her eyes.

Mira smiled at the two as well. "its about time!" Mira yelled braking up the kiss Mira dragged the two outside of the guild. Chris and little red looking at Mira catching there breathe. Mira grinned "go have some fun tonight!" little red then turned to Chris blushing, "meet me at my house at 6 ok?" she whispered to him. Chris's eyes widen as he looks back at little red, noticing the girls red cheeks he smiled as mumbled "sure... 6 o'clock sharp... "2 hours later Chris arrives at little reds house sighing. Walking up to the door Chris raised a hand to knock on the door. A few minutes later little red slowly opened the door, she smiled then invited him inside. "sooo... Did you need something?" Chris asked little red never turning to face him.

"That... That kiss... Did... Did you mean it?" little red quietly said as she slowly walked up to her bedroom walking towards a small chair she takes a seat. Chris does not look at her, only sighed.

"Little red... I had been hiding my feelings for you ever since I first met you. Little red..." Chris quickly stands and walks over to the girl, kneeling down little red looked up. And just like before, her lips get captured within the mages tight grasp. But instead of calm and passinote it sent little red on fire.

Chris slowly raised a hand then placed both hands under both her thy's and lifted her up. Never leaveing lip contact, Chris slowly walked to the bed. Slowly laying the girl down Chris finally decided to "get to know her better" little red began to notice something smooth began to roam her body. Chris found a way under her dress. His warm touch sent shivers down the girls spine. His hand getting lower and lower till finally he reached the girls lower areas. Little red blushed and slightly arched her back, she began to slightly pant in pleasure. Chris, finding pleasure in little reds torcher, he decided to slowly pull down the girls' underwear.

Chris smirked in the kiss as little red blushed. Slowly he began to gently massage the girls jewel causing her to arch her back even more. Finally getting bored, Chris decided to gently shove this digit within the girl causing her to go slightly blurry. The pain was so... Different. It burnt and Chris new that so he gave her time to get used to what he was doing before he had some REAL fun. Little red pated shakily as she broke away from the kiss to catch her breath, "...g-go ... Go ahead... "She whispered as Chris obeyed. But before he started, he reached out and grabbed little reds hand knowing she was Going to be in some great pain. And just like that little red tightly held on to the boys hand preparing herself for what was to come. Slowly Chris began to move his hand in an up and down motion, causing little red to gasp and arched her back. To this, Chris quickened his pace, but this time he thrust another digit within her causing her to moan loudly. Little red tightened her grip on Chris's hand causing him to slow down slightly just for her sake. Sticking a third finger within her, Chris could feel her walls tighten around him. "i-im coming close!" little red yelled as Chris quickened his pass. Finally, the girl came. Chris pulled out his fingers and licked them looking down at little red. She panted as she looked back up at him.

"t-this ... This is touchier... "Little red gasps as Chris smiled at her.

"But... You are enjoying yourself... Right?" he asked sending shivers down her spine. "y...yes... I am..." little red panted as Chris smiled again. "Then do me a favor... Lift yourself up for me ok?" little red blushed knowing what was coming up next. Obeying the command little red lifted her waist up. Chris then took her waist and lowered it down onto his lap, sliding her up to him, little red quickly sat up in great pain. Holding onto Chris, she berried her head in his jacket, Chris held her tightly. "Are you sure about this? We can stop if you like. " he murmured little red shook her head Chris understood, finally he penetrated her causing little red to moan in his jacket. He tightly held her as well trying his best to hold back a moan as well. Morning finally came, little red and Chris silently walked back to the guild together. Finally reaching the guild the two parted ways without a word. Natsu came running up to little red as Lucy skipped over to Chris. "So did you have any fun?"Lucy giggled causing Chris to blush. Meanwhile Natsu tackled little red; "soooo tell me, did you enjoy your time alone with Mr. Perfect for you over there?" little red didn't look at him at all. Only blushed. "how... Did you... Know?" little red asked quietly as Natsu grinned widely tapping his nose. "weeeell you do have HIS scent smothered all over you! " little red blushed even more as she finally faced him. Ezra came up to Natsu quickly and slammed him to the ground. "You don't ask a girl that kind of question!" "But Ezra!" Ezra threw him across the room growling.


End file.
